Many people utilize electronic spreadsheets to interact with data. The data, however, is not always stored electronically. For example, many people still print out spreadsheets, write lists on paper, receive printed receipts and the like. To use this data in a spreadsheet, the user ends up typing in the desired data into the respective cells of the spreadsheet. This can be a time-consuming/error prone process.